Dawn's Early Light
"Dawn's Early Light" is the sixteenth episode of Season Three of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Leigh Dana Jackson & Sam Chalsen & Nelson Greaves and directed by Paul Edwards. It is the forty-seventh episode of the series overall, and debuted on March 25, 2016. Synopsis As The Hidden One grows stronger, Crane must examine his past with Betsy Ross to find the key to stopping him. Meanwhile, Jenny wonders if she can ever have a relationship with her father, and Abbie faces a hard decision as things with Reynolds become more strained.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160318fox01/ Recap The Hidden One says he let Pandora become too familiar with him, and figures that she is deviant because she is a human. He telekinetically pulls her from the pool where she's submerged, and Pandora insists that she didn't betray him and enlisted Abbie to help her free him. He tells her he may continue the punishment later, but he's weary for now and goes back to watching the Golden Hourglass. At Abbie's home, Abbie and Jenny are talking when there's a knock at the door. Abbie answers it and discovers that it's Ezra. She reluctantly invites him in, and Ezra shows them a photo album of them as children. As they go through them, Ezra says no relationship can survive secrets. Ichabod returns home and Abbie introduces Ezra. He asks Ichabod to take care of his daughters and leaves, and Abbie assures Ichabod that he hasn't missed anything. Later, Ichabod returns to the archive and finds Pandora searching the Masonic cell for fragments of the Box. She asks where Abbie is. Ichabod aims his gun at her and demands answers, and Pandora says she needs the fragments because it is the only thing that will stop the Hidden One. She states they will all be destroyed if Ichabod doesn't help and explains the Box can be regenerated if taken back to the Catacombs. Since Ichabod and Abbie destroyed her tree, there is no way back. However, Ichabod remembers Abbie finding Betsy's cutlass in the other world. Abbie and Daniel are exercising, and Abbie finally tells Daniel she has things to tell him but is interrupted by a text from Ichabod to come to the archive. Daniel figures she'll talk when she's ready and Abbie goes to the archive. Ichabod tells her what Pandora said, and that they have 48 hours before the Hidden one destroys humanity. Abbie doesn't believe Pandora's story and Ichabod says it must be Abbie's decision to go back to the Catacombs where she was trapped. He figures Betsy was in the Catacombs, acquired the Eye, and escaped. The last time Ichabod saw Betsy with Paul Revere and the Eye was Christmas Day, 1776, on the Delaware River as they launched an attack on the Hessians. Washington had Ichabod stay behind. He watched as the boats enter a mystical fog. The Witnesses realize Washington was going to the Catacombs, not the other shore. The Witnesses summon Jenny and Joe and they study the painting of Washington crossing the Delaware. The painting was made on the notes of General John Sullivan, a Mason, Ichabod examines the painting. He sees the soldier holding the flag has Betsy's cocked hat and realizes the painter assumed from Sullivan's notes Betsy was a man and tells the others he remembered what happened. Memory: In the camp, Ichabod complains to Betsy that he's staying back to play nursemaid. Betsy tells Ichabod he's too valuable to risk on a dangerous journey and claims Washington didn't ask her. She shows Ichabod the flag Washington asked her to stitch. He assures her it's beautiful from the gold thread and Betsy believes it will be her greatest accomplishment after all of her missions. Ichabod figures Betsy went on the mission but lied to him to keep him from worrying. Abbie gets out the Lydian Jug Ichabod used to find her. She has followed up on Ichabod's research and discovered Orpheus used a lyre with golden thread. Ichabod figures the thread sewn into the flag let them enter into the Catacombs and the last time he saw it was with Paul. They figure it's at Paul's house in Boston and the museum inventory shows that the flag is there. Ichabod and Abbie head to get it while Joe and Jenny continue researching. At Paul's home, the curator welcomes Abbie when she flashes her badge. As they wait for him to clear the rooms from other guests, Abbie says she's making progress with Ezra and is a little more open to change. She explains she's going to tell Daniel about her secret life so they have a chance of something together. The curator lets them in, and Ichabod and Abbie find the flag hanging up over a mantle. Ichabod realizes it's not the flag Betsy sewed, but a counterfeit as smoke blows out of the flue. The Witnesses go to the basement and the curator says someone turned the smithy on and he can't turn it off. As he goes to get the fire department, Abbie realizes the walls are scorching hot. A smoking animated corpse bursts through the door. Their bullets have no effect but Ichabod manages to ram it through with a pipe and knock it back. The Witnesses run to the heir car and drive off just in time. The creature dissolves into a puddle of tar behind them. As they drive away, Ichabod says the creature was wearing the uniform of the Eighth Virginia regiment, and a few fled the Battle of Monmouth. The Sisterhood tarred and bandaged one of the traitors, turning him into a creature called The Eternal Soldier. Ichabod figures Revere assigned the eternal Soldier to protect Betsy's flag. Now they need to find Betsy's flag while the Eternal Soldier hunts them down. At the archive, Joe finds Jenny looking up the candy shop where Ezra bought them taffy as children. She reminds Joe that Ezra abandoned them and she's uncomfortable with him back in her life. Jenny checks the photos Abbie sent them of the counterfeit flag and Joe notices a symmetrical series of holes. They figure it's a cipher and Joe wonders why the Founding Fathers used stripes. He checks the pattern of the holes and discovers that they form musical notes. Joe plays the notes and realizes it's "The Star-Spangled Banner." When Abbie and Ichabod return, Jenny tells them Francis Scott Key wrote the song in 1812. Pictures show he was a Mason and the British targeted American relics during the War... like Paul's house. To keep the flag from falling into the wrong hands, Key hid it elsewhere. He knew how to trigger it and left a clue to where he put the real flags. Key wrote the words at Ft. McHenry in Baltimore, and Jenny says she'll meet them there after picking up some equipment to deal with the Eternal Soldier. Daniel intercepts Crane and Abbie inthe parking garage, saying the curator called him about the wrecked house. He demands answers but the Eternal Soldier arrives and attacks. Ichabod attacks it but is knocked aside. The soldier keeps advances when Daniel tells him to freeze and his bullets have no impact. It throws a fireball at him but he avoids it. Ichabod runs it over with Abbie's SUV to stop its ramapage and the three of them drive off as the Soldier recovers. As they drive, Abbie tells Daniel the Soldier is a monster and monsters are in Sleepy Hollow. Daniel realizes what Abbie has been doing, and she says that it's only after them so they'll drop Daniel off, promising him they have a plan. The Hidden One asks Pandora why she hasn't brought more sacrifices to replenish the Hourglass. She says she will no longer provide for him. She reminds him she is his companion, not his slave, and has learned from the Witnesses the power of a true bond can conquer any might. Pandora says the Witnesses are stronger because they love each other, but the Hidden One only loves power. He blasts her with mystical energy and discovers "Pandora" is her astral form and untouchable. Pandora watches from the forest via scrying dish, and the Hidden One promises that by sundown the next day, he will wipe away the entire world. The Witnesses drop Daniel off at the FBI office, and he finds Sophie. He has worked out she knows about Abbie's secret life and Sophie admits he's right but didn't tell him because he wouldn't have believed her. Daniel says he's Sophie's friend as well as her boss, and Sophie says she wanted to protect him. He figures others know but Sophie doesn't know any others besides Jenny and Joe. As Abbie and Ichabod arrive at McHenry. Abbie regrets Daniel learning about the existence of monsters in such a way. Ichabod tells her that the best they can do is adapt to the unexpected. Memory: As the soldiers prepare to cross the Delaware, Ichabod realizes that Betsy isn't there. A soldier passes on her note, and she explains that she is leaving and may never see Ichabod again. She admits that she loves him and couldn't safe goodbye face-to-face, and asks Ichabod to stay strong. Ichabod tells Abbie he never saw Betsy again after she recovered the Eye and because of her, Washington won the war. Ichabod admits Daniel knowing is for the best and no one should leave things unsaid. They reach the fort and Abbie points out a statue of Orpheus on the grounds. They examine the figures on the base and find a lyre. The stone pegs trigger chimes, and Abbie plays out "The Star Spangled Banner." A door opens and they go inside. Descending a staircase, the Witnesses find a chamber containing the flag. The Soldier arrives and attacks them, and Abbie grabs a halberd to beat it off. It knocks her aside, but Ichabod wraps his coat around the Soldier's flaming hand. It knocks him away and ignites both hands to kill them... and Jenny and Joe arrive to spray it with liquid nitrogen. Joe then smashes it to pieces, and Ichabod reveals that they got the flag. As the sun sets, Abbie returns to Daniel's office and she assures him that they took care of the Soldier. Before she answers his questions, Abbie says that she told herself that she couldn't let anything happen between them because of her responsibilities. However, she was making excuses to herself. Even though Daniel knows the truth about the supernatural, Abbie is still scared because it's about the two of them. Daniel figures Ichabod isn't normal, and asks if he can kiss Abbie. After a moment, they kiss. Ezra goes to Jenny's camper to drop off some taffy as thanks for opening the door to him. She looks at the taffy, smiles, and goes back inside. As the sun rises, Ichabod calls Abbie to Law Memorial Park. He explains he's been examining the flag and realized it means something more. Echoing the line "By the dawn's early light," Ichabod holds the flag up and the sunlight shines on it. The flag glows, showing the path Washington took to the Catacombs. Abbie says she's ready to go back. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Agent Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross *Zach Appelman as Joseph Corbin *Lance Gross as Agent Daniel Reynolds *Jessica Camacho as Agent Sophia Foster *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Guest Starring *James McDaniel as Ezra Mills *Peter Mensah as The Hidden One Co-Starring *Brad Ashten as Francis Scott Key *Edward McCreary as Young Soldier *Dan Norris as Eternal Soldier *Geoffrey Williams as Docent *Raya Wright as Young Docent Assistant Trivia Production Notes *While following a clue, Joe and Jenny wonder why the American flag has stripes on it. The thirteen stripes represent the original thirteen colonies. Goofs *The Paul Revere House is actually in a densely-settled urban neighborhood. Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 316Promo1.jpg 316Promo2.jpg 316Promo3.jpg 316Promo4.jpg 316Promo5.jpg 316Promo6.jpg 316Promo7.jpg 316Promo8.jpg Screencaps 316Pandora.png 316Sandtimer.png 316AbbieEzraJenny.png 316BabyPics.png 316Abbie.png 316Ezra.png 316Pandora1.png 316PandoraIchabod.png 316Ichabod.png 316Daniel.png 316Ichabod1.png 316Archives.png 316Picture.png 316Looking.png 316Betsy.png 316Battle.png 316Ichabod2.png 316Jenny.png 316Man.png 316AmericanFlag.png 316Reanimated.png 316Undead.png 316Melting.png 316Man1.png 316Joe.png 316Battleing.png 316Fire.png 316Lair.png 316Magic.png 316Pandora2.png 316FBIBase.png 316Soldier.png 316Battle1.png 316CraneLetter.png 316Monument.png 316Abbie1.png 316Tomb.png 316Flag.png 316HoldingFire.png 316Freezing.png 316Together.png 316Trailer.png 316Jenny1.png 316Map.png Videos Sleepy Hollow 3x16 Promo "Dawn's Early Light" (HD) References ---- Category:Season 3 episodes